Percy Jackson and the One Who Defied
by Love2Write11
Summary: What is Percy had a best friend before he met Grover and went to Camp Half-Blood? Follow Percy and Mia, as they save Olympus, and find...love?
1. Chapter 1

Percy stood on his balcony, and looks over the streets. Watched a guy selling hot dogs, A woman walking her dog. It was strangely peaceful, though it was so loud he could barely hear his friend yell from the sidewalk beneath him.

"Perseus Jackson!" Mia screamed, causings several people to stop at look at her strangely as she looked up at him. "How could you! I got an F because you didn't come to school and give me my stupid paper!"

Percy grinned. He was supposed to print her history essay and bring it to school, but he had been too "sick" to go.

"It's not my fault! I'm sick!" he gave a pathetic little cough making Mia smile a little. "It's not like I care about my grades" she called, walking up to his front door. "But it's the thought that counts" she opened it and walked in, being friends with Percy to long to knock.

Within moments she had climbed through his window and was standing on his tiny balcony, made for flower pots and plants, but was used by Percy as a place to hang out.

"Really though, why didn't you come?" Mia asked, sitting down, dangling her legs over the ledge.

"I just didn't feel like it" Percy answered, leaning against the bars. Mia slapped him on the arm. "Ow!" Percy yelled, though it didn't hurt that much. "What was that for?"

Mia glared. "Of all the days to 'not feel like going to school' you chose today?" she asked.

"It's not my fault! You're the one that had a cough last week and got me all sick!" he fake coughed again.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Mia's lips. "You are not sick!" she yelled. "Am too!" Percy yelled back. "Are not!" Mia yelled. "Am too!" Percy repeated.

"Fine" Mia said. "If you're so sick, then it won't matter if I put my hair dye in your bottle of shampoo? Or better Gabes? Would he expect a poor little girl to do such as thing as that?" she made a pouty face, and twirled the strand of hair she dyed every week, this week it was purple.

Percy glared half heartedly. "You wouldn't" Mia pulled a small bottle of dye out of her pocket and waved it around. "Watch me" she said, jumping through the window and into Percy's room.

Percy chased right after her. Down the stairs, into the kitchen, the living room, and….

Smack dab into smelly Gabe?

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia slowly backed up, trying to escape Gabe. He grabbed the purple strand of her hair.

"Isnt this pretty?" he said, smiling evilly at her. Percy stood in front of her. "Leave her alone Gabe" he growled, hiding Mia behind his back.

Gabe laughed "Im so scared" he chuckled. Before Gabe or Mia could do anything Percy punched Gabe right in the nose, sending him falling to the floor.

"You brat!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet.

Percy grabbed Mia's hand and yanked her upstairs, locking his bedroom door just as Gabe reached it.

"You can't hide forever!" he screeched and was heard stomping back down.

Percy hugged Mia. "You're fine right?" he asked.

Mia nodded. "Yep, thanks for punching him! That was the best thing i've seen in weeks!" Percy laughed and flopped down on his couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

Mia nodded at sat down next to him, taking the remote and scrolling through the channels until she found a movie she liked.

They watched in silence for a while, until a knock was heard at the door.

Percy muted the TV and hesitantly opened it. He gave a sigh of relief and invited his mom in, who had knocked.

"I'm so sorry Mia" Sally said. Mia shook her head "it's really ok" Percy nodded with her.

Sally sighed "Can I make it up to you? Percy and I are going camping tomorrow, will you come?" she asked.

Mia thought for a moment. "I'd love to, my foster parents won't mind" she said. Mia was an orphan, both her parents had died in a plane crash when she was two, since then she had been moving from foster family to foster family.

Sally smiled "OK then, you might as well stay overnight, I'll get the guest room ready, also, I'd sleep with the door locked" she said, turning her smile into a frown as she added the last part.

Mia smiled and nodded, sitting back on the couch with Percy as Sally left.

Hey guys, my chapters are going to be short, but I will try to upload one every day. Please leave reviews I would really appreciate it. The more reviews, the longer the chapter. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy!" Mia screamed. "Give me my bag!"

"Come and get it" Percy taunted from the other side of the table. He unzipped it and looked inside, pulling out a notebook. "What if I just ripped.."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Mia screamed with such force it almost shook the house.

Percy stepped back in fear, tossing her her bag. Mia's glare softened. "Sorry. Anything but that notebook" she said.

"What in there?" Percy asked reaching for it, before Mia pulled her hand back and stepped back towards the door.

"None of your business" she said and took her bag, heading down to the car.

 **Ok, I know that was incredibly short, but I have writers block, and I really really need ideas. Please review!**


End file.
